


The Sleepover

by Ecchi Xelda (Xelda)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/F, Lolicon, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelda/pseuds/Ecchi%20Xelda
Summary: Yuki, Shigure and Kyon are off to a Sohma family reunion for the weekend, but it's for male family members only. Tohru won't be lonely though, as Kisa will be staying with her for those three days. With just the two of them alone in the house, sharing the same bed, will Tohru be able to resist her urges? Or will Kisa's impossible cuteness triumph over reasoning? (I think y'all know the answer)
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Sleepover

“Well then, we’ll see you in three days,” Shigure said as he waved goodbye to Tohru and Kisa. Behind him, Yuki and Kyon were staring away from each other with angry expressions. “Try not to miss me too much, okay?” he added with a sly wink.

“Cut it out, you old perv!” Kyon shouted, throwing his luggage at the back of Shigure’s head. “Why do we gotta go anyway?!”

Shigure sighed. “It’s going to be a long weekend with these two,” he said.

Tohru simply laughed nervously as she waved back. “H-Have fun on your trip…”

“Right, right, let’s go!” Shigure sang as he joined Yuki and Kyon, though the two didn’t seem as enthusiastic as he was. “Eh? What? Do you not want to go?”

“What was your first clue?!” they both replied in unison.

“Ahh, not much we can do about it now!” he said, laughing as he dragged the two along by their arms.

“Let go of me!” Kyon shouted as he kicked Shigure in the back.

“I can walk myself,” Yuki insisted as he kicked Shigure’s hip.

The two boys walked ahead as Shigure lay on the stone pathway, clutching his aching sides. “Y-You’re gonna send me to an early grave…”

Tohru watched as the three faded into the distance, smiling the entire time. As they vanished, she turned to Kisa, who had been clutching at her side the whole time. “Well then, it looks like it’s just the two of us now, Kisa-chan!”

Kisa smiled, and gave a meek nod as she blushed.

“Still, it’s too bad this Sohma reunion is for men only,” she said with a frown. “You and Kagura must be pretty upset…”

“N-Not really,” Kisa replied. “Well, Kagura was mad, because she wanted to go together with Kyon-niisan.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Tohru said.

“But I… would rather spend the weekend with Onee-san,” Kisa continued, averting her gaze from Tohru’s.

Tohru’s face swelled like a balloon, until she couldn’t hold it in anymore. With a squeal of delight, she knelt down and glomped Kisa, nuzzling her face. “Ahhhh! You’re too cute, Kisa-chaaaaan!”

“Awawawawaaa…” Kisa smiled as she felt Tohru’s cheek pressing against her own. She deflated when Tohru pulled away.

“So, what do you want to do? It’s late, but we still have time before we should go to bed.”

Kisa brought a finger up to her mouth and lightly bit it as she glanced over to her bag. “Ummm, Hiro-kun let me borrow an movie. Maybe we could… watch it together?” Kisa felt herself blush, and worried that she was being too childish, but Tohru didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s a nice idea! Let’s see…” Tohru walked over to the bag and knelt down. “May I?” Kisa nodded, and Tohru opened the bag to search inside. She found a DVD of a Pokémon movie. “Ahh, I remember watching this with Uo-chan and Hana-chan.”

“Oh, you’ve seen it?” Kisa asked. “Maybe we should watch something else then…”

Tohru quickly shook her head. “It’s fine! You wanted to watch it with me, right? I don’t mind, really.” She put on the DVD and sat at the table with Kisa as it started. “You’re not cold, are you?” Kisa shook her head. “You sure? If you want, you can sit in my lap. We’ll keep each other warm that way.”

Kisa blushed as she looked down at Tohru’s lap offered to her. “O-Okay,” she responded, shyly scooting over and placing herself in front of Tohru. She felt the older girl’s hands wrap around and hold her, and started to feel dizzy. “O-Onee-san…”

“Ahhh, I feel relaxed like this,” Tohru said, smiling dreamily as she nestled her chin atop Kisa’s head.

Kisa simple smiled and tried to focus on the film, but the constant reminder of Tohru’s arms against her chest, and Tohru’s crotch against her bottom, kept her distracted and her heart racing. “Onee-san, I’m not in the way, am I?”

“Not at all,” Tohru said, her eyes fixed on the television. “This feels much warmer than sitting apart, ne?”

“Y-Yeah…” Kisa really wasn’t feeling cold before, but she certainly didn’t mind the attention.

The movie progressed, Kisa barely moving outside of sipping at her tea and taking one bathroom break. Tohru, however, would hold Kisa tighter during the intense moments, and inhale sharply, taking in the scent of Kisa’s strawberry shampoo. When the film’s climax came about, Tohru practically squeezed the life out of Kisa as she broke down into tears.

“I’d forgotten how sad this movie was,” she cried.

Kisa herself was also weeping, her mind now ignoring the fact that her beloved sister figure was so close to her, as she watched poor Pikachu weeping over Ash. She clasped her hands together as the Pokémon on-screen cried, and when Ash came back to life, she turned and shared a hug with Tohru. “He’s alive!”

“He is!” Tohru replied, the two of them cheering as Mewtwo left with the cloned Pokémon and the heroes received their happy ending. As the credits rolled, Tohru wiped her eyes. “That was fun! What did you think, Kisa-chan?”

Kisa nodded in agreement. “I loved it. I was so happy that everything turned out okay…” Kisa let out a loud yawn as Tohru stopped the film.

“Well, it’s really dark out now,” Torhu noted, looking over to the nearby clock to see that it was just a little before 10PM. “You must be exhausted.”

“N-Not really,” Kisa said, though another yawn betrayed her.

“It’s important for little girls to get their rest,” Tohru said, holding a finger up sternly. She then smiled. “That’s what my mother used to tell me, whenever I wanted to stay up late.”

Kisa frowned, her head hanging low. “I wanna… spend more time with Onee-san…”

Tohru pulled Kisa into a light hug. “I know. I want to spend time with you, too, Kisa-chan.”

“… Hey, Onee-san?”

“Hm?”

“C-Can I… sleep with you, tonight?” Kisa’s face exploded into red as soon as the question left her lips. “Awaaaa, w-what I mean is-”

“Of course,” Tohru responded, climbing to her feet and offering Kisa her hand. Her angelic smile was still spread across her face. “That would make me happy, Kisa-chan.”

Kisa gulped as she took Tohru’s hand and was lifted to her feet. After putting away the DVD and cleaning up the room, Tohru led Kisa upstairs, where the two prepared for bed together. As Tohru changed into her pyjamas, Kisa watched intently, her eyes focussed on Tohru’s chest. Though not as big as an adult’s, they were still bigger than her own, and they drew her in in a way she couldn’t explain… Until Tohru turned to face her, at which point she quickly averted her eyes and finished changing herself.

“Do you want me to leave a light on, Kisa-chan?” Tohru asked as she climbed into her bed, Kisa already laying down beside her.

“I’ll be fine,” Kisa said. “I won’t be afraid with you here, Onee-san.”

“Okay then, lights off.” Tohru turned off her lamp and then lay her head down, rolling over to face Kisa directly. After her eyes adjusted and she could see Kisa’s face, she asked, “Is the bed comfortable enough?”

Kisa nodded. “Yes.” A thought crossed her mind, and she sank her face into the covers slightly as she then said, “I-It’s a little cold, though.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Tohru said, a worried look on her face. “You must be used to a warmer house than this, huh?” Tohru shuffled about, reaching an arm around Kisa and pulling her in. “Here, is this better?”

Kisa held in a squeal of delight as she felt Tohru holding her, and nodded frantically. “T-Thank you, Onee-san,” she said in almost a whisper.

“If you’re still cold, I can do more,” Tohru offered.

“More?” Kisa asked. ‘ _Does she mean holding me closer? T-That would be…_ ’ Kisa swallowed the lump in her throat. “Um, okay…”

Tohru did indeed pull Kisa in closer, bringing their bodies almost close enough to touch. This sent Kisa into a high frenzy, but what Tohru did next made her freeze. Tohru leaned her head forward and kissed Kisa squarely on the lips.

Kisa’s eyes widened and she froze. She felt Tohru pull away and looked up. Tohru was looking down at her with a smile, so angelic that Kisa couldn’t help but smile back. “Sorry, that must have been surprising for you.”

“Y-Yes…”

“Sorry, you were just too cute. I couldn’t resist any longer.”

Kisa shuffled slightly in Tohru’s hold, blushing heavily. “O-Onee-san?”

“Hm?”

“Um, c-could you do it… again?”

“Of course. Any time you want.” Tohru leaned forwards, kissing Kisa again. This time the younger girl eased into it, moaning into Tohru’s lips. She gripped onto Tohru’s arm with one hand. The two would pull away from each other, only to kiss again, and again, and with each kiss, Kisa’s loins would stir.

Tohru giggled as she felt Kisa shivering in her arms, and held on tighter as she stopped kissing for a moment to whisper, “You don’t need to feel nervous.”

Kisa averted her eyes. “But I’ve never done anything like this before, and I really like Onee-san, so…”

Tohru could only smile wider at that. “I’m glad. I like you too, Kisa-chan. Hey, open your mouth for me?”

Kisa looked up at Tohru, confused, but she complied and held her mouth open. She could only watch as Tohru kissed her once more, this time slipping her tongue into Kisa’s mouth. The two moaned in pleasure as Tohru rolled Kisa onto her back and lay over her. As the two made out, Tohru felt little hands slowly clutching onto her arms. Those hands gradually began to shift, one of them cautiously making its way to Tohru’s chest, which caused her to giggle involuntarily.

As Kisa quickly moved her hand away, Tohru pulled back and looked apologetic at the younger girl. “Sorry, that just took me by surprise,” she said, though Kisa still had a worried look, as though she was afraid she had done something bad. “It’s okay, Kisa-chan.” Tohru began to unbutton her shirt, drawing a wide-eyed stare. Her shirt opened, and her breasts were exposed completely.

“Onee-san… So pretty,” Kisa said, her breath taken away by the sight before her.

“Eheh… Thank you.” Tohru guided Kisa’s hand to her breast. As Kisa began to move her hand on her own, Tohru let go, and said, “You can play with them as much as you like.”

Kisa swallowed nervously as she continued fondling Tohru’s chest, staring intently as she felt a hard nipple brush between her fingers. Tohru winced at that, causing Kisa to stop momentarily, but when she saw that Tohru was still smiling, she smiled too and continued. She stayed around the nipple area for a time, her breathing increasing. She was so entranced in what she was doing that she hadn’t even noticed Tohru’s own hands unbuttoning her shirt.

“Um, Onee-san?” Kisa asked. “I can… do what I like?” Tohru gave an assuring nod. Kisa paused for a moment, and then leaned forwards, taking Tohru by surprise as she sat up and wrapped her mouth around Tohru’s nipple, suckling and licking it as her hand fondled the other breast.

Tohru gasped and moaned as she felt the hungry kitten desperately sucking for milk, and couldn’t help but giggle under her breath at how adorable the sight was. She placed one hand on Kisa’s head, patting her as she whispered, “That feels good, Kisa-chan.” Her other hand ventured downwards, finding its way between Kisa’s legs and pressing against her entrance. She rubbed over the girl’s pyjama bottoms, eliciting whimpers from her, but they did not stop Kisa’s relentless assault.

She slipped her hand into Kisa’s trousers, making direct contact with her cunny that was becoming increasingly wet. “Onee-san!” Kisa gasped, stopping her sucking for a moment.

Tohru flinched as she felt a cool breeze against her suddenly-exposed nipple, left wet with Kisa’s saliva. “Ahh, p-please don’t stop,” she said as she continued her rubbing, speeding up with urgency. She wrapped her free hand around Kisa’s head and pushed it back down to her breast.

Kisa seemed to take the hint and took the nipple back into her mouth, sucking and licking between pleasant moans brought about from Tohru’s hand playing with her down below. She shuddered as she felt a finger slip inside, but eased up as she felt Tohru gently stroking her hair. “Onee-san, Onee-san…”

“Does it feel good, Kisa-chan?” Kisa nodded frantically, before burying her face into Tohru’s chest to muffle her cries. “I’m glad.” Tohru moved her thumb until she found a small bump, and began to massage Kisa’s clit as she fingered her.

“Mm. MMM!” Kisa clutched onto Tohru’s arms and shook violently. “Onee-san, wait! I-I feel something… O-ONEE-SAN!” Kisa quivered as she came in Tohru’s hold, giving small spasms of her hips with each squirt.

“That’s it, Kisa-chan. Let it all out.” Tohru patted Kisa’s head as she encouraged her, keeping her fingers still as the younger girl rode out her orgasm. She leaned down and kissed Kisa once more, as the latter bucked her hips a few final times. “Ahhhh, Kisa-chan! You’re so cute!”

Kisa could only gasp weakly as she felt Tohru practically squeeze the life out of her. As Kisa’s body stopped shaking and kicking, Tohru slowly withdrew her fingers, earning one final moan as she exited Kisa’s sensitive area completely and looking down at her fingers, soaked in the young girl’s cum. She stared at them intently.

“O-Onee-san?” Kisa gasped as she watched Tohru licking her fingers, tasting the juices that were coating them. “AWAWAWA! O-ONEE-SAN, THAT’S-”

“It tastes sweet,” Tohru said, before shivering slightly. “It’s a little strange but… it’s nice, Kisa-chan.” Tohru smiled down at Kisa, patting her head. Kisa let out a quiet yawn as she calmed down. “Ah! S-Sorry, I kept you up this late!”

“N-No, it’s fine, Onee-san!” Kisa insisted, though she couldn’t supress a second yawn. “B-Because, I really liked it… Um, thank you, for m-making me feel good…” Kisa buried her face beneath the covers, closing her eyes to hide herself from her embarrassment. However, rather than laugh, she felt Tohru pull her into a gentle embrace.

“I liked it too,” she said, pulling the covers over the two of them as she let out a yawn of her own. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Kisa-chan.”

“Um, Onee-san? Can I…” Kisa drifted her hand slowly over to Tohru’s crotch, pressing it gently against the fabric of her pyjama bottoms.

“Kisa-chan, you’re a growing girl. It’s important you get your sleep.” Tohru tried to be stern with her, but that resolve washed away the second she saw Kisa’s pleading eyes directed at her. Together with the tiny hand fumbling about down there, it was more than she could withstand. “Ohhh, I can’t say no to that faaaaaaaace,” she lamented, once more smooshing Kisa in a tight hug. She moved her own hands down and pulled down her trousers, just enough so that Kisa’s hand could make direct contact with her nethers.

Kisa gave an explorative prod, drawing a sharp gasp from Tohru, and then a couple more pokes, before rubbing her finger around the hot, wet area between Tohru’s legs. It was hairier than her own, but she knew that was because she was older. She gently slipped just the tip of her index finger inside, but stopped after Tohru’s body jumped.

“It’s okay, Kisa-chan,” Tohru assured, kissing Kisa’s forehead lovingly. “It just caught me off-guard. You can go deeper.”

Kisa was reluctant, but slowly inserted the rest of her finger into Tohru. It felt hot and wet all around her finger, and she could feel Tohru’s soft insides clamping down around it. She moved her finger around, exploring inside Tohru’s body and trying to figure out how to best make Tohru feel good. So fixated was she on the new sensations and her attempts to properly pleasure her partner, that she hadn’t even realised that Tohru was covering her mouth in an attempt to not cry out, or that Tohru was trying but failing to speak through her pants as her body shook and convulsed under the young girl’s ministrations.

“Ki-KisaAAH! UNF. Kisa-cha- Aaaaahhhhhh…” It was no good. Kisa’s clumsy, innocent fingering was not only hitting all the right places at all the right times, but was assaulting Tohru’s own allergic reactions to cuteness that sparked up whenever Kisa was around. The mere image of Kisa trying her best, working so hard to please her, sent Tohru into a state of ecstasy, and every time she felt that little finger rubbing her most sensitive areas, it was simply too much.

Kisa felt a hand on the back of her head and looked up confusedly for a moment, but before she could register what was happening, she felt her head being pushed forward. Her face met Tohru’s breast, and within the second she understood what Tohru wanted. She wrapped her lips around Tohru’s erect nipple and began giving gentle kisses and licks, whilst her fingers continued to explore down below.

Tohru clamped her legs together, screaming into her hand as she kept Kisa in place, gently stroking the younger girl’s hair. “K-Kisa-chan, Kisa-chan!” was all that she could get out between her pants and muffle moans. She moved her free hand down and began rubbing her clit, adding to the stimulation. “AH! K-K-Kisa-chan! I’m- I’m!”

Kisa must have heard this, because she stopped her suckling and looked up, worriedly, as Tohru’s whole body stiffened. “Nee-san?”

“KISAAAAAAAA!” Tohru’s fingers stopped and she held Kisa as close to her body as she could while she came. Her juices squirted all over Kisa’s small hand, staining it. She bucked her hips, riding the finger still inside her to maximise the pleasure.

As her orgasm died down and she began to relax, Kisa asked, “Did I do good, Onee-san?”

Tohru turned to Kisa with a smile, patting the young girl’s head. “I loved it. Thank you, Kisa-chan.”

Kisa smiled back, before letting out a very loud yawn. She rubbed her eye, Tohru reached over to hold her. “Nee-san, can we do that again?”

Tohru giggled. “Of course. But let’s get some sleep for now, okay?”

Kisa nodded her head, and within moments she fell asleep in Tohru’s arms. Tohru watched her sleeping with joy, warmth flooding her heart as she almost wished the weekend would never end. It wasn’t long before she too fell asleep, resting her head against Kisa’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Why a family reunion for men only? Honestly, just an excuse to get these two alone... Hey, with the Sohma household I wouldn't really be surprised if it DID happen.


End file.
